


Late Late

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Harry gets hot and bothered, M/M, Niall helps him out, Pain Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The needle buzzes over his skin and he's so hard. He feels his cock pressing against his zipper and he closes his eyes and breaths deeply. After a minute the pain starts getting a little worse and it turned him on more and he can feel himself sweating his palms are twitching and he feels so incredibly aroused.</p><p> </p><p>Or Harry has a pain kink and gets turned on while getting a tattoo on the Late late show. </p><p>Niall helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Late

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post from tumblr that my friend told me about and I just had to.

Harry knew, he knew he would be the one to get the box, he had a feeling he would. 

Although he says he wasn't he was actually quite nervous, not for himself no, but for Niall. Niall was terrified and he could sense his nervousness a mile away, with every lid that was lifted he would shake more and laugh nervously and Harry was scared for him. He was terrified, Niall wasnt good with needles and although he's said he wants a tattoo Harry knows he's not 100% into the idea. 

One thing he's definitely nervous about getting the tattoo is the fact that he has got a wierd fetish he would say. A pain kink. He's not embarrassed by it not all, but chances are he's going to get turned on and Hard on tv, which is worrying him a lot. 

"Oh shit" he hears Niall mumble when James lifts his lid and he's safe. He's quite dissapointed, but now he feels so much more nervous. 

"We are down to the last two boxes"

Harry wants to tell James to stop reminding him and Niall is pulling a little on his hair and his hands are generally shaking from nerves so really, it was his job to comfort him, he wanted to reassure him. 

So he walks over and pulls Niall into a tight hug and Niall falls straight into it, and he doesn't even care that it's going to be on live tv all over the country, management can kiss his ass. 

"It's okay, It's okay babe calm down" he whispered quietly before pulling away amd smiling gently at him but Niall is still shaking and hesitant. 

He barley notices what James is saying, and he decides right there that if Niall gets the tattoo box he is most definitely insisting he gets it instead, he's not letting Niall do this, he won't forgive himself if Niall has to do this. He loves him too much. So basically he's getting a tattoo tonight and there's a huge chance he's going to get hard and it's going to be broadcasted everywhere. 

 

The intimadating light lands on him and he smiles and laughs a little nervously and he catches a look at Niall and he's hiding his eyes with his face and there is no way Harry will let him go through with it, if it is him who gets the dreaded box. 

 

So he opens the box a little nervously and of course, of course he gets the tattoo box. 

 

Niall starts jumping around and James pulls Niall into a hug and lifts him up and to be honest Harry doesn't care that he has to get a fucking tv show tattoed on him, he's got so many wierd tattoo's and it's just another part of his life that'll be a memory on his body. Not his ideal tat but it's okay. 

 

James has a arm around his shoulder and guides him to the chair where the tattoo artist is waiting and suddenly his eyes widen because it's real and he's going to get the late late show tattoed on his body. 

He sits down on the chair and James is patting his shoulder and all the boys are laughing a few feet away from him. Except Niall who has situated himself behind Harry, of course he knows about the certain kink his sort of/ maybe boyfriend has, and Harry is so going to get turned on. Maybe that's why he's got so many tattoo's, well yeah that's probably the reason but he won't admit it. 

 

So he decides to put the tattoo underneath the heart he has on his arm and he takes notice of Niall's hand running down his back as they go on break, and Niall's touch is going to get him even more hot and bothered than he already feels just thinking about the buzzing pain he's going to feel. 

"You don't need to do this Harry" he hears James say and yeah he knows, but he's going to do it anyway. 

"It's only a small tattoo I have a butterfly on my chest and coat hanger for God's sake" he says and James nods and pats his back with a small laugh. 

The sound of the tattoo gun makes his head turn and he's defiantly going to get turned on he can already feel his heart beating and his fingers twitching, and Niall's touch is going to make it worse. 

"Are you okay?" He hears Niall gently ask and yeah he's okay forgetting the fact he can already feel his cock swelling up. 

So he pulls off his jacket and remains cool. He refuses to get hard on tv. He'll just have to think about other things. Other than the buzzing pain/pleaure on his arm.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" 

Although he's not because the minute the needle hits his skin he's done for. He swallows thickly and Niall bends down on his knees beside to watch him getting the small tattoo. Which isn't a good idea because his mind is running wild with thoughts of Niall on his knees. 

The needle buzzes over his skin and he's so hard. He feels his cock pressing against his zipper and he closes his eyes and breaths deeply. After a minute the pain starts getting a little worse and it turned him on more and he can feel himself sweating his palms are twitching and he feels so incredibly aroused. James is patting his shoulder and Niall is still bent down beside him right beside his shaking leg. Niall knows, he knows how turned on Harry is. He starts a rhythm of breathing but it's not helping, it's one of the most pleasurable yet sore feelings and he hates it but loves it. 

He knows tonight Niall and him are going to go back to his and he's going to fuck the boy into the mattress or Niall's going to tie him up and spank him until he's crying with pleasure and need, which he really shouldn't be thinking of at a moment like this because his breathing is running heavier and he's so hard, his dick is throbbing confined in his tight pants and skin tight boxers and his stomach and hands are tensing and he hopes it's not to obvious. 

 

Finally, it's finished and he's aware it's back on air so he smiles and acts like he hasn't got a raging hard on.  
He hopes and prays no one notices the way he hides his crotch with his jacket as he shows the camera the outcome of his tattoo which doesn't look too bad. 

-

"Come on"  
Harry is pulled away from the crowded room backstage and is aware that it's most defiantly Niall and Niall's calloused fingers are gripping his and he's having so many dirty thoughts and he needs him so much. 

Niall pulls them both into a bathroom which thankfully is empty and he locks the door.  
Harry is surprised when he laughs and falls into Harry's chest for a hug which Harry gives him. But Niall's crotch presses to his and he's still incredibly hard and turned on and the slight friction makes him gasp and bite the inside of his cheek. 

"Your hard" 

Harry breaths out as Niall pulls away and smiles a little as Harry closes his eyes and leans back against the door. 

"You know I can't help it"  
"I know babe"

Harry is aware of Niall's fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt, and he doesn't know why but the touch makes him more aroused and he feels more dizzy than he did sitting in the chair with the needle pressed to his skin. 

"Niall-"

"Shh I know Harry"

Niall gently presses their lips together for a few short deep kisses before he pulls away and bites Harry's lip harshly and Harry's sure he's drawn blood but he moans loudly and he grips Niall's hips as releases his lip with a smack and licks over it. 

"I'll help you out okay?"

"Please Niall, baby" 

He drops to his knees and the thoughts Harry has earlier are coming to life when Niall unbuckles his belt and his jeans and boxers are pulled Down his thighs and this is the first time they've done this somewhere so public.

"Your leaking Harry fuck"

Harry jumps slightly as Niall's tongue skims over his leaking pink head and he collects all the precum as has leaked.  
Niall doesn't tease like he thought he immediately takes Harry into his mouth, not his entire cock he takes about five inches and Harry head hits the door he's pressed against. Niall's hands grip onto his thighs harshly and he starts bobbing his head. His tongue trails along the vein on the side of his lengh and every so often he'll go back up and suck harshly on the sensitive head. 

"Fucking shit Niall" he groans as when Niall eyes look up at him for a second before focusing back on hollowing his cheeks to create such a pleasure suction. 

"So pretty with my cock filling up your mouth" Harry moans and his hands pet Niall's hair, he practically screams when Niall's hand comes out of nowhere and pinches the sensitive tattoo he just got and it fucking kills. Pain curses down his arm but he loves it. He loves the pain so much. Niall's sucks his cock harshly and it's wet amd messy and so good that Harry's close already and Niall's fingers are pinching the new tattoo and it's so painful but the pleasure makes his head spin and eyes roll, and his knees buck slightly when Niall sucks his head and licks onto the slit and he never feels this close so soon and he's done for. So done for. 

"Niall" he moans loudly his hands grip tightly on Niall's hair and he's cuming before he knows it. 

Niall swallows best he can and then pulls off and opens his mouth to let Harry's cum fall onto his lips. 

Harry's feels like he's floating and his head is spinning and he can't control the moans and groans he lets out as Niall licks over his softening cock. He looks down panting as Niall pulls up his Boxers and pants and tucks Harry back into his jeans. 

 

"Feel better?"

Harry hauls Niall up and pulls him into a dirty kiss with all teeth and to much tongue, and he's so thankful he has someone like Niall in his life. 

"Thank you" he lays a whisper on Niall's parted lips. 

"Your gonna love what I have planned for you tonight " Niall smirks and kisses Harry's lips quickly whispering a goodbye before unlocking the door and walking out with a wink. 

Harry can't wait.


End file.
